Naraku Has Sisters?
by I'll-Eat-You-Up
Summary: What happens when Inuyasha and Sesshomaru meet Naraku's sisters? Will they fall in love? or will everything end in a tradegy? Read and find out.


**Naraku has sisters?! – Chapter 1**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's characters, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. But two characters _do_ belong to me, Mary and Tracy.

At first when I had this idea I was like "OMG this would be so original!", But then I searched up 'Naraku's sister' and it ended up to be not so original, I haven't read other's ones about Naraku's sister(s) but I hope my story line is original enough for you to enjoy.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha and the gang had just finished off a demon getting another shard for their part of the jewel, now they had a quarter of the jewel in their possession.  
"Hmph, We could've finished him off sooner, If you hadn't gotten in my way," Inuyasha said cockily to Kagome as they began to go to the nearest town for the night.

Kagome glared at Inuyasha "What?" She asked in a menacing tone, Inuyasha turned to Kagome with a terrified expression "Shit" he hissed as he turned back around and jumped up into the air.

"Inuyasha! SIT!" Kagome screamed in anger, A bright light surrounded Inuyasha's necklace then BAM! He crashed into the ground face first.

Sango shook her head "He never learns" she said sighing, all of a sudden her eyes turned murderous, she turned and glared at the perverted monk who's hand was rubbing her butt, "Hentai!" she screamed knocking him out, Shippo shook his head "You mean, they never learn" he said shaking his head.  
Kagome gasped when she saw a beautiful demoness with captivating light blue eyes, boy-ish cut platinum blonde hair with two slightly longer strands on either side of her face, her fringe was swept to the right and she had a flawless face, She was as tall as Inuyasha and was wearing a plain blue kimono, a straw hat was hanging from her neck and was wearing brown sandals.

The others looked over at Kagome, even Inuyasha and Miroku who had somehow woken up from his unconsciousness, They too gasped and got ready to fight seeing the demoness as a threat, "How come I didn't sense her?" Kagome whispered to herself, "I think the real question is how come you didn't notice 'us'" A captivating voice said on the other side or the group, They all gasped again and turned to the owner of the voice.

She too had blue eyes but they were mixed with an ominous purple, she had waist length dark purple curled hair that was tied up with a black ribbon and was wearing a more fancy kimono she had on knee length red hakama pants, her inside kimono top is white, with the sleeves hems black. The Kimono top was drooped with black armour with gold outline and a red ribbon tying it up and for shoes she had on black knee high boots with red laces.

Inuyasha growled "Quiet, We're not here to hurt you" the girl with the blonde hair said with a just as captivating voice, Inuyasha turned back to the other girl and glared at her "Who are you?" He hissed, "You have no need to know our names just yet, anyway you'll know when the you hear it." The blonde hair girl said without a change on her tone.

"What business do you have with us then?" Miroku asked obviously checking out the two girls, Sango hit him "This is no time for your nonsense" She mumbled as Miroku rubbed his head with a pout.

The girl with the dark purple hair sighed "We sensed some of the shikon jewel shards around here, and found that it was you" she said looking directly at Kagome, Inuyasha growled and jumped in front of Kagome and glared at the girl with the purple hair "Why would you want the jewel shards" He growled placing his hand on the Tetsusaiga.

"Let's just say we're doing an errand, for who we will keep anonymous" The blonde girl said brushing her hand through her hair.

"Inuyasha, calm down" Kagome said "They're not going to hurt us, Are you?" she asked the girl with dark purple hair who shook her head and gave a reassuring smile.

Inuyasha blushed out of embarrassment and the effect the purple haired girl's smile left on him, He frowned but stood up normally "Whatever" he mumbled as he jumped up to the nearest tree and sat on a branch watching them as everyone relaxed and sat down around the area, except for the two demonesses stood where they were.

"Do you want to come with us?" Kagome suddenly asked hopefully, Sango smiled the idea of having more girls in the group caught her interest, the guys just stared at her in disbelief, The purple haired girl glanced at Inuyasha then looked back at Kagome "I'll have to decline" she said politely "What about you Mary?" she asked the blonde girl.

"I'm going to have to accept this offer" Mary said with a smile, the purple haired girl smiled back "I guess I'll be leaving then," She said, Kagome and Sango frowned "Don't worry, we'll meet again soon" The purple haired girl turned around "see ya" she said and ran off as fast as light.

"You two are really fast" Kagome said in awe, Mary smiled "Yeah, it's funny that you haven't heard about us" she said laughing as she leaned against the tree that Inuyasha was on.

"Hmm Yeah, I've never hear of you two" Sango said thoughtfully, "But I guess it's better this way, We wouldn't have countless demons attacking us then" Mary said optimistically.

Mary looked up at the sky "It's going to rain soon, you should go find shelter" She said in a wise voice, Everyone looked up at the sky except for Inuyasha who continued to watch the scene below, "How do you know?" Shippo asked bouncing over to her, Mary just smiled at him and pointed to her nose.

"I guess we should get to the village quickly then" Miroku said standing up and dusting himself off, everyone nodded and followed him to the nearest village with Mary and Inuyasha following far back.

Kagome sighed and Sango turned to her "What's wrong Kagome?" She asked concerned, the Kagome she knew doesn't sigh like that unless something is wrong, "Hmm? Oh, it's just that.. um.. no, never mind." Kagome answered reassuringly, Sango frowned but nodded she knew Kagome would tell her later.

Back with Mary and Inuyasha they were just quiet until Mary let out a small giggle, Inuyasha turned to her with a confused expression, "It's just that your mate is jealous about you walking with me" Mary explained still giggling.

Inuyasha nodded and continued walking but then stopped not a few seconds later and turned to her with a confused look "What? Mate?" Inuyasha asked in disbelief.  
"Huh? Isn't she your mate?" Mary asked obviously enjoying annoying him, "She's not my mate!" he yelled loud enough for Kagome and the others to hear, they all stopped and turned to him with confused looks.

Shippo bounced over and jumped onto Inuyasha's shoulder "Who's not your mate?" he asked innocently, "Kagome's not my mate!" Inuyasha growled at Mary.  
Kagome looked hurt 'does he find being my mate so unbelievable?' she thought to herself frowning, Mary laughed "I was only kidding, My sense of smell isn't _that_ bad" She said laughing.

Inuyasha continued to growl but stopped when he saw Mary's smile, he then had a entranced look on his face, Kagome and the others walked over to him.  
"Hey Inuyasha," Shippo said onto Inuyasha's ear, Inuyasha just continued to stare at Mary with and entranced look "Inuyasha?" Shippo asked again, Inuyasha once again just stared at Mary while she just watched them with an amused look.

Kagome sighed in annoyance "Inuyasha, Sit" she mumbled crossing her arms over her chest, the bright light once again surrounded Inuyasha's necklace as he fell face first into the ground but lightly this time, Shippo jumped off him and went to stand next Kagome, Sango, Kirara who was on her shoulder and Miroku just shook their heads while Mary laughed at Inuyasha.

After spell wore off Inuyasha jumped up and glared at Kagome "Whatcha do that for?!" Inuyasha yelled, "This is no time for your daydreaming, Hmph" she said turning around as she continued to walk to the village.

Inuyasha just continued to glare at Kagome as everyone else continued to walk to the village, Mary smiled "You wouldn't be so comfortable with me if you knew who I really was " she said so quietly that even Inuyasha who was right next to her couldn't hear her.

With Tracy.

Tracy had found a hot spring around the border of the western land, She decided that she had had a long day, meeting Inuyasha and his so called group.

She created a barrier around the area so that no one could go in and if they were to bump into the barrier they would see that no one was there, she sat down on a rock and replayed what had happened today in her head.

While she was thinking about things one of Sesshomaru who was travelling with Rin, Ah-Un and Jaken happened to bump into Tracy's barrier, he frowned and decided to rest here for a while to wait and see if the barrier would disappear.

A few hours passed and Tracy sighed "I'll take a bath I guess" she mumbled, she took her clothes off and went into the hot spring to take a bath, she sighed "What will I do?" she asked herself as she began to wash her hair.

Sesshomaru stood up, Rin and Jaken looked up and stood up as well "Wait here" he said to them, they looked confused but nodded and sat back down.

Sesshomaru ran into the barrier as he ran the air suddenly turned dense slowing him down slightly, he stopped and looked around and saw the hot spring with a small figure in it.

The small figure gasped and turned to grab what he expected was their clothes, He quickly ran to the hot spring and grabbed the stranger by the throat and slammed them into the nearest rock, "Who are you and why are you.." he looked at her properly "A full demon wandering around on my land?" He asked coldly, the stranger raised an eyebrow and smirked "Tracy" was all she said.  
"And why are you here?" he asked waiting for her answer, "Basically looking for company to travel with, Can I get dressed?" She asked, Sesshomaru looked down at Tracy's body he nodded and let her go so that she could get dressed.

Tracy walked over to her clothes and began to get dressed, she felt Sesshomaru's gaze from behind her "Pervert" she mumbled as she wore her inner kimono on and tied it at the front, she put on the rest of her clothes and was left with her armor she placed it in front of her stomach and at that moment remembered that Mary would usually help her with putting on her armor.

She was about to turn around and ask Sesshomaru for help but stopped when she felt a pair of arms reach around her and grab the ropes connected to the armor, she gasped and looked up at him but saw that he was concentrating on tying the rope around her.  
'Can he read minds?' she asked herself but shook her head 'impossible' she thought again, Sesshomaru had just finished tying the rope and was watching Tracy with an amused expression.  
Tracy turned to look at him and smirked at what she saw "So, the great Lord Sesshomaru is amused is he?" She asked crossing her arm over her chest.  
Sesshomaru shook his head 'what am I thinking showing emotions I haven't even showed my own father to this stranger' he thought as he instantly changed his expression to his emotionless mask once again "Come with me" he said in his monotone voice.

Tracy shrugged her shoulders and picked up the hair ribbon from a rock and began to tie her long dark purple hair back into it's usual ponytail.

Tracy sighed "Okay" she said following him after dispersing her barrier, when they reached where Rin and the others were, Rin and Jaken came running up to Sesshomaru, "Welcome back Lord Sesshomaru" Rin said bowing she looked behind him "Who's she?" she asked happily, Tracy just smiled at her.

Jaken stared at Tracy in disbelief, "W-wh-what are you doing here?" he stuttered, "She will be travelling with us from now on" Sesshomaru said coolly as he walked over to the nearest tree and leaned on it. "What?!" Jaken asked while Tracy turned to Sesshomaru with a ecstatic expression "Really?" she asked him, all he did was nod.

"Yay!" She and Rin said at the same time, Tracy looked at her with a confused expression but them laughed and held her hands out for a hug.

Rin laughed happily and ran to Tracy jumping into her embrace, Tracy smiled and spun her around "I get to travel with a cute girl like you? This must be the best day of my life" Tracy said making Rin blush Tracy laughed again "You're so cute" she said kissing Rin on the forehead making her blush even more, Tracy placed Rin back down on the floor and looked around to see everyone look at her in disbelief, she frowned jokingly and bent down to Rin's height "Was I not supposed to do that?" she whispered to Rin but loud enough so that all the demons around her including Jaken could hear her.  
Rin giggled and shook her head "It's okay" she said smiling, then she ran over to Sesshomaru "Lord Sesshomaru, Can she play with me?" Rin asked cutely, Sesshomaru smiled in a fatherly way and nodded, Jaken stared at Sesshomaru "L-lord Sesshomaru smiled?" he asked in disbelief as Rin squealed in happiness and ran over to Tracy "Yay! Let's go play!" she said grabbing Tracy's hand and began pulling her into a clearing away from Sesshomaru and Jaken.

Tracy laughed "Okay, Okay, Oh and Jaken, It's good to see you again" she said smiling at him, all Jaken could do was nod as Tracy disappeared into the castle with Rin pulling her.

Sesshomaru frowned and walked over to Jaken "How do you know Tracy?" he asked with a hint of curiosity in his tone, Jaken looked up and Sesshomaru "Um.. Well, It all began when.." Jaken began.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mwahahahaha Cliff Hanger!

I'm sorry, I just had the urge to do this since a lot of writers seem to be doing it, My friend did it too.  
Hope you liked my first chapter and if you can be bothered comment me so I know people are reading this and if I should somehow improve on my story line.

But Anyway, back to the story, Why would knowing who Mary and Tracy really were make them seem like they'll become enemies? [I'm sure most of you've figured it out by now]

How does Jaken know Tracy?

And why are Mary and Tracy Travelling separately?

Well you'll just have to find out in the next chapter.

-- I'll-Eat-You-Up --


End file.
